Kedōin Clan
Clan Overall Description and History The Kedōin clan (祁答院一族, Kedōin Ichizoku) is a small clan led by Agari Kaisen. The clan was first introduced when Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga and Naruto Uzumaki go on a treasure hunt mission. Agari's servants copied Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata's appearances and left them trapped in the cave while they left to go "mess up their village." The one posing as Naruto gave the real one a hard time and Kiba managed to take down Agari and the Kedōin clan members impersonating him and Hinata. Naruto finally defeated his impostor using the Shadow Clone Technique. Moments later in Tsunade's office, Tsunade revealed that she hired Agari to test the genin's teamwork and to see if they should be sent back to the Academy or not. Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata passed and collected the treasure chest, which contains the bill for Tsunade. Clan Traits Often seen carrying around a special mask used for the face copy technique Hair: *Black Skin: *Pale complexion. Cosmetic *Hazel, brown and grey Strengths *Taijutsu *Intelligence Weaknesses *Genjutsu *Hand seals Abilities Its members have the ability to copy someone's appearance, so well that it can't be exposed by ninken. However, they cannot copy techniques and other abilities. After a few days, the clan member who used the technique returns to normal. Kedōin are also well known sensory nin. and are exceptional in Taijutsu. Clan Techniques: +Face Copying Technique *Ninjutsu *Rank: D Rank *Cost: *Preformence: The user copies the person's face and body, they can't use their techniques or unique abilities and they are also very weak to attack. In order to copy an appearance, the user needs to wear a special mask and stay close to the target for a long time. When the technique starts, the user's eyes start to glow. The transformation lasts for only a few days. This technique is unique to the Kedōin clan. *Hand Seals: N/A *Product: The user looks at a person to copy their appearance. It is a flawless Transformation Technique, the copied person's family would not tell the difference and ninken would not smell a different scent. *Weakness: Though the user copies the person's face and body, they can't use their techniques or unique abilities and they are also very weak to attack +Hiding with Camouflage Technique *Supplementary *Rank: A Rank *Cost: 60% *Preformence: This is a ninja escape technique that allows the user to control how light is reflected around their body with chakra inflections. The technique also erases the user's scent and shadow, and is usable on any terrain, making it ideal not only for covert manoeuvres but also offensive strikes. Perceiving the user's position is possible only for ninja who are astute enough to observe minute variations within their surrounding environment, such as distortions of air currents in the immediate vicinity or distinguishing sounds, i.e. footsteps etc. The usefulness of this ability can be entirely negated by those with special vision or sensory skills, except for particularly adept users, who can completely erase even their chakra signature with it. *Hand Seals: Tiger *Product: technique also erases the user's scent and shadow, and is usable on any terrain, making it ideal not only for covert manoeuvres but also offensive strikes (lasts for 2 rounds) *Weakness: N/A +Chakra Sensing Technique *Supplementary *Rank: D Rank *Cost: 30% *Preformence: A skill used by sensor type shinobi to detect someone's chakra. *Hand Seals: N/A *Product: Using this technique, sensors can tell when enemies are approaching, and can easily track down targets (lasts 1 round) All ranges *Weakness: N/A +Chakra Suppression Technique *Ninjutsu *Rank: C Rank *Cost: N/A *Preformence:This ability allows the user to suppress their chakra to the point that it is completely undetectable. *Hand Seals: N/A *Product: This makes it impossible for sensor-type shinobi to track them via chakra (last 1 round) *Weakness:The downside of this ability is that since the user suppresses their chakra they are unable to use sense other targets. +Mind's Eye of the Kagura *Ninjutsu *Rank:S Rank *Cost: 70% *Preformence: This ability allows Shinobi to find, sense, and track individuals through their chakra over vast range that exceeds ten kilometres. This is done by focusing and opening the mind's eye *Hand Seals: N/A *Product:The ability extends to telling when a person is lying from the fluctuations in a person's chakra made from dishonest emotions or detecting if someone, including herself, is under a genjutsu. Also by focusing on a particular chakra, Shinobi can perceive its location and movement with great detail. *Weakness: N/A Category:Clans